Considering the Circumstances
by finchelfever
Summary: This story is about Finn's mom Carole and Rachel and Kurt's dad Burt falling in love and getting engagded. But what happens when more then one couple falls in love will the circumstances be a bit too weird to persue a relationship? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

*this is my first fic so please be gentle on the comments unless it absolutely sucks*

Chapter 1: Dinner

It's funny to think nearly a year ago is when Burt Hummel was a single man who was more interested in his Broadway diva of a daughter and his fashion police of a son, than in this new women he just happened to meet in the can isle at their local grocery store. Not only that but that women just had to be none other than Carole Hudson the mother of Rachel and Kurt's fellow classmate Finn Hudson, The popular jock who had never even given the time of day to either of them. Though they both knew who he was, I mean who didn't he saunters the hallway with his football friends without a care in the world. Kurt and Rachel were both part of glee club which automatically puts them both at the bottom of the food chain.

Carole and Burt had been dating for nearly 9 months. This made the situation between Finn, Kurt, and Rachel even weirder. None of them felt obligated to attend any family gatherings their family's attempted to set up. Rachel and Kurt always used the excuse "we have to practice for glee or we have a glee club meeting" and of course Finn's excuse always had something to do with football. However, this was all going to change one bright sunny day in the town of Lima Ohio where the Hudson's and the Hummel's will become one. This may also spark some even more interesting relationships.

Rachel's POV

"Dad!" i screamed from the kitchen hoping that my long range and vocal skills would reach the top of the stairs for my dad to hear, this matter cannot wait any longer.

Luckily father heard me and immediately replied "Yes princess?" I personally loved this nickname because I truly felt as If I could get away with anything.

"Why aren't my keys on the key holder, instead there's a sticky note simply saying not tonight?" As I saw him come down the stairs I was very confused as a devilish smile took over his face.

"That's because no one is going anywhere except for breadsticks at 7:30 where we will be accompanied by Finn and Carole, me and Carole have some news we would like to share with everyone. I knew the minute you heard of this dinner you would immediately try to get out of it. But I took it a step further and hid both you and Kurt's keys."

Great of course this would be happening it's not as though I had any plans tonight really but I just did not want to spend any quality time with Carole and the ever so charming Finn Hudson. I have tried the past 9 months to get out of any dinner that has been thrown my way and so did Kurt. Although I have met Carole dozens of times when she would stop by to say hello or when she decided to come over and make dinner for us a few times. It was weird because Finn must of always got out of events like this too because he certainly never showed up to any dinners or anything for that matter. I guess I cant really blame him I mean I wasn't all to excited to hear that daddy has a new girlfriend but I managed to put my selfish behaviors aside and focus on what was important for my dad. Not to mention the closer with Carole he got the more space I had which meant I didn't have to call up as much or spend every Saturday night home. I was able to hang out with a few friends from glee like Mercedes and Tina. Kurt and I started to enjoy our new found freedom; he would be out with Blaine his boyfriend all the time. But I was always curious if Finn felt the same.

"I don't mind that much however, I wish you luck with getting that through Kurt's thick skull"

"I understand that might be a challenge, but I do have to say princess that I am very proud of you for handling this maturely. Now I have to go break the news to Kurt but we should leave in about an hour or so, so be ready"

Just then I decided to head upstairs to start deciding what I was going to wear on the off chance that Finn might go I had to look my best. Alright so I probably shouldn't try to score a date with Finn given the circumstances, not that I'm saying a guy like Finn would ever want to date a girl who is as low on the popular totem poll as me but it doesn't hurt to make a good impression. Who knows maybe we could be good friends. I decided on a low cut form fitting purple dress with white polka dots, it fit me well and I figured I could wear my off white sandals too. By the time I was done curling my hair and applying a bit of makeup, my dad yelled from downstairs.

"Rachel come on I don't want to keep Finn and Carole waiting"

I grabbed my phone and lip gloss and headed down stairs. I was surprised to actually see Kurt waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

"wow, I'm surprised you actually agreed to going, Saturday nights are usually Blaine-nights"

"well since Blaine is visiting his aunt in Florida and won't be back till tomorrow I figured what the hell?" Kurt then eyed me up and down "you on the other hand do look a little dressed for a dinner at breadsticks"

"I'm just trying to make a good impression, besides when have you not seen me in a skirt or a dress?"

"I suppose.." Kurt had a smirk on that made me feel like I was being judged

"well let's go try to have a blast at breadsticks" I said with sarcasm as me and Kurt walked out of the door and into the car.

Finn's POV

"Finn you have roughly around an hour to get showered and dressed before we have to go." my mother said from outside my door

It was this morning she decided to guilt me into going to some family dinner thing with her boyfriend and his kids. It just so happened that her boyfriend is Burt Hummel. His son Kurt who is in 11th grade is the only open gay guy in the school and in a town like Lima and in a school like McKinley it was kind of a big deal. I personally have no problem with gay people, in fact I kind of felt bad for the kid as far as I'm concerned he gets picked on a lot. Rachel was Burt's daughter she was a senior like me, I had only met her twice and very briefly. She kind of hangs out with all of the theater geeks and I'm pretty sure I saw her on the list for the rolls in West Side Story. Oh and the best part of this was that both of his kids were in Glee club the most unpopular club in the whole school. I honestly don't mind it but all my football team mates would find utter disgust if they even knew who I was going to dinner with tonight, but I had to do this at some point I just kind of hoped my mom would of broken up with the guy before it came to this but as long as she was happy then I'm happy.

I took a shower and put a white tee on with jeans I figure sense it was just a dinner at breadsticks with a bunch of glee club members that I would just dress simple. I sprayed some cologne on before leaving my room and heading to the living room.

"are you ready to go?" my mom said with a huge smile

"yes but just so we're clear, this does not mean im going to every single one of these dinner get together things though"

"understood, although I have met his kids numerous times and I think you will like them very much."

As we pulled in the parking lot my mother yelled "Perfect timing! There Burt is now pulling in"

The next thing I know we are both getting out of the car and walking towards a blue ford expedition. I see Burt and then Kurt get out of the car. Maybe Rachel didn't come I said to myself, lucky her. But as soon as I said that the back door opens to reveal a tiny girl in a short, tight polka dot dress. Holy shit she is smoking I can't believe I didn't notice this before. She got out and walked over to my mom and gave her a small polite hug.

"Well isn't this nice that we are all finally having a nice dinner together" Burt said kind of awkwardly

"yes, well Finn you know Kurt and Rachel from school right?" mom asked

"Yes, we see him around school" said Kurt

They were all talking but I was kind of only focusing on how pretty no I take that back, how beautifully breathe taking Rachel was. I mean not only was she rocking that dress but her hair, her face every one of her features was so pretty and unique that it really caught me off guard and before I knew it everyone started taking off to head into breadsticks, leaving me and Rachel in the back of the group.

"I don't think we really had a proper introduction, Hi I'm Rachel" she said with the cutest smile I've ever seen.

"Finn" I simply stated, mentally punching myself for not being able to say it with a little more enthusiasm to keep the conversation going.

We walked in and quickly got a table for five it was Burt and my mom sitting across from each other and Kurt at the end of their side while me and Rachel sat across from each other.

It's weird to think that this girl has been going to my High school since we were freshman and I am just now noticing how hot she is. I guess part of it has to do with the fact that I was dating Quinn up until last year and she as I like to say kept me on a short leash. I had to somehow break the awkward silence between us. But for some reason I felt very nervous, but I shouldn't feel this was right?

As Rachel leaned over to get a better look at her menu I had a clear view down her shirt "score" I simply stated in my head. Just then I remembered where I was quickly drawing my eyes up from her exposed cleavage and at my own menu just as I was about to attempt to break the silence she beat me to it.

"So how's football going?"

Rachels POV

I think I am crazy. Is Finn Hudson checking me out, No it can't be can it? I mean I knew wearing this would be daring and okay I sort of wanted to have this effect on him but seriously could he be any more obvious. Although I kind of like the feeling it is very rare that any guys give me this kind of attention. Now the Finn Hudson is looking at me in this way and I love it! Which is probably weird to say considering his mom and my dad are literally right next to us on a date thing but I kind of just want to take in this moment and maybe even have a little fun with Finn. First I decide it would be best to break the silence.

"So How is Football going?"

"Good we have a game this Friday, you should come?"

Oh my god. Finn Hudson just asked me to go to one of his games.

"Umm that's not really my thing"

"I know, but there really fun and it's a great way to support the titans"

"Yeah I guess your right ill consider it as an option"

Just then he did the cutest lopsided grin that literally made me melt.

"Cool, so are you in any upcoming plays"

Wow who knew he could be so sweet he actually seems like he cares.

"no west side story just ended, but there is auditions in 2 months for the play hairspray which I will be auditioning for the lead role of course considering I have the best vocal skills and the most energy to fit the part" I then just realized I was rambling "sorry if I'm rambling, I tend to do that sometimes"

"no its fine I like listening. I like how your very confident in your talents and abilities. I'll have to come to the hairspray play to see you perform"

"well if you agree to come watch hairspray then I guess I'll find it in my scheldule to go to your game Friday"

"Really? Okay cool"

We then shared this passionate stare that if I had a universal remote I would stop time so we would be caught in that moment. But of course my dad's obnoxious tapping of his wine glass and his silver knife made everyone turn their head.

"Well Finn, Rachel, and Kurt Carole and I have something we would like to say"

"We are getting married!" Carole blurted out

Shocked expressions clearly filled the table.

*REVIEW :)*


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Chapter 2: friendly

Finn's POV

Did I just hear her right? They are getting married so soon? This is not how I intended this evening on going. Actually at this point I was kind of hoping to leave the restaurant with Rachel; although I know how bad that sounded I kind of just wanted to talk to her. For some reason I feel really comfortable talking and listening to her.

"Oh my god" Kurt exclaimed I'm not so sure if it was meant to be a good "oh my god" or like I can't believe this is happening to me "oh my god".

I wasn't even sure how to react to this I mean I am happy that my mom has finally found someone to make her happy but this means a whole lot of changing for me. Not to mention I was starting to kind of like Rachel and if my mom got married to Burt then that meant me and Rachel would be stepsiblings. Then again I'm probably getting ahead of myself here I mean I just met the girl and I'm not going to put this whole "my mom getting married thing" aside because I think I might have a chance with her soon to be husbands daughter, this whole thing was confusing the hell out of me.

Rachel's POV

"Oh my god"

Kurt honestly took the words right out of my mouth this cannot be happening what does this mean for me? Like is Carole and Finn going to move in with us now, we clearly have the bigger house but still this is crazy, talk about rushing things. Why did they have to spring this on us at breadsticks couldn't this be up for debate or better yet couldn't of we have voted. I know I am being really selfish when I say this but did no one see the way Finn was looking at me! I mean come on! We were just starting to have a real conversation that could of developed into something more flirty. Now it's just creepy! I was just about to hit on my step brother. God talk about complicated. But then again I have to realize that Finn is the quarter back and is one of the most popular kids at school there is no way in hell he would be interested the slightest bit with someone like me. I just then noticed the expression on Carole's face she looked insanely happy and cheery so I decided I should say something.

"Wow congratulations, however what exactly does this mean. Like whens the wedding? Are you guys moving in? Are we moving out? I have so many questions!"

"Calm down princess, the wedding is probably going to be within a month or so we were just going to do a small ceremony at the local church nothing to big. And no we are not moving out Finn and Carole are moving in"

"When" Finn stated I was desperately trying to read the expression on his face, he seemed calm.

"We were hoping soon like maybe next weekend, I know you have a football game Friday. So I was thinking maybe Saturday or Sunday? If everything's alright with you" Dad almost seemed nervous as he talked to Finn. Almost like Finn might come across the table and kick the daylights out of him or something.

Finn's POV

"We were hoping soon like maybe next weekend, I know you have a football game Friday. So I was thinking maybe Saturday or Sunday? If everything's alright with you"

Wow that is beyond soon. I feel sort of frustrated with my mom I mean seriously she gives me what a week's notice to tell me she is getting married and now we are moving in with her boyfriend's hot daughter and gay son. But I know that Burt is kind of loaded I mean he has a nice size house and both his kids have nice cars, and I understand my mom has been struggling to support us. Not to mention she seems extremely happy when she's with Burt maybe this could be a good change. As soon as I looked over at my mother's face she is glaring at me wide eyed with this deeply concerned look. How can I say no?

"Umm it is very short notice and all a little fast for me, but I do have to say I have never seen my mom happier so you must be doing something right. I congratulate you guys and will definitely be there and help out with the moving Saturday and Sunday"

That's when I saw tears fill my mother's eyes, great she's crying.

"Finn that was so sweet I am so happy that you think this is for the best and are being so supportive, I love you so much"

The next thing I knew my mother threw herself on me I could feel my cheeks instantly get red at my mother's embrace especially sense she was doing it in front of Rachel. But I immediately shook off the feeling.

"Well what a weird surprise, I do congratulate both of you as well and as for Finn welcome to the family I am sure my father is to appreciate the fact you are into sports much more than I or Rachel. I can't wait to help you decorate your room! Which room will he get the one across from Rachel's or the one down the hall from mine?" Kurt said I immediately wanted to pick the one closest to Rachel's but kind of nervous on saying so.

"Well the one across from mine is much bigger and has cathedral ceilings which is a plus considering your height, but you should probably decide when you get there"

Wow did Rachel pretty much just tell me she wanted me across from her. I could definitely get used to this.

Before I realized it Burt was paying the bill and everyone was getting up and collecting there things. I was following behind everyone and as we all started to part our ways and go in the separate cars. I had a sudden urge take over my body.

"Rachel wait!" holy shit Hudson what are you doing to yourself?

She stopped dead in her tracks on the way to her car and turned around, as she did so I had to fight the extreme urge to check her out.

"Yeah"

"So your still coming to my game Friday, right?"

"Oh umm.. Yeah I'll be there"

"Great, well then I'll see you around"

"Okay, yeah see you around"

Then just like that she turned around and got in the car and I also turned around and did the same except I had a big smile on my face. I better do Good Friday night.

Rachel's POV

This was all so much for one girl to handle. First her dad sprung on her that she was going to be getting a step-mother then of course she came to the fact that it was Carole Hudson's son who was going to be her step-brother he is of course completely stunning and was on the football team and now was going to be living under the same roof as her.

The one thing I know for a fact is I'm going to his football game. Heck I wouldn't miss it for the world and who knows maybe I'm reading too much into this maybe for everyone's sake I should focus on being good friends with Finn who knows I could even be a great sister . I mean I never actually had a real boy as a brother I mean sure Kurt's DNA says otherwise but he is sometimes more of a girl than me.

As soon as we pulled up to the house my dad gets a phone call which I am assuming that its work considering he answers saying "This is Burt Hummel how may I help you?"

"Rachel, we need to talk!" Kurt exclaims

"okay, why what's up?"

"What the hell was that back there?" Kurt is now scaring me.

"What was what? What are you talking about?"

"Finn was practically undressing you with his eyes! And you were too memorized by his dimples and toned muscles to notice! Then he asks you to come to his football game? Like are you kidding me you guys should of just had sex right then and there in front of dad and your soon to be step-mother with your soon to be step-brother!"

Oh my god was Finn really undressing me with his eyes? I felt kind of happy at the fact. But Kurt was getting this all wrong we are just trying to start a friendship right? Ugh leave it to him to make everything seem so much more dramatic "I beg your pardon but that is not what happened at all we were simply getting to know each other. Stop being so dramatic he asked me to his football game because he was being nice and considerate. The only reason I agreed to go is because he said he was going to come see me perform in hairspray of course when I get the leading role."

"Oh okay in that case by all means, please continue to flirt with your step-brother"

"Please stop being so dramatic for once! God, I am not interested in Finn like that so if you can just drop the subject that would be great"

"Fine" Kurt muttered and before he could continue I quickly headed to my room in hopes of figuring out my true feelings.

As much as I hate to admit it Kurt was right even though I would like to be a whole lot more than just friends I do have to realize once again he is Finn and I am Rachel. We are two people who do not and should not mix and especially due to the fact he is going to be living across the hall from me as my hot dimpled, tone muscled step brother.

But was he really undressing me with his eyes?

*THANKS GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING*


	3. Chapter 3

*sorry for the long wait! its been such a busy week promise to update sooner, Enjoy!*

Chapter 3: exchanging numbers

Rachel POV

I was walking through the hall with a little bit more pride than I already had. Finn Hudson "The most popular boy in school" was going to be my step-brother. That had to make me a little bit cooler right? I mean I personally never found myself hung up on popularity. But sometimes I do imagine myself leaving my high school career with a tad bit more popularity than when I started. Coming back to my senses I am captain of glee club and that has to be the most un-cool role you could fill at this high school.

Speaking of Finn Hudson there he was of course talking to cheer leader Brittany. She was as dumb as a post but just like all the other cheerleaders she was also flawless. As I walked by to get to my locker which was of course right across the hall where Brittany and Finn were located I couldn't help but stare at him and as soon as he looked up we made awkward eye contact. With that I scurried to my locker.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to find Tina standing with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, girly" Tina exclaimed with a rather chipper attitude.

"Hi"

"I am so happy your finally coming with me to a football game, I was thinking after school Friday you can come over and we can get ready before we go. I have to look my absolute best for mike!" Tina rarely talked a lot and the only time she did was when she was excited about something.

"umm it's not like the football players actually see us during the game they are too busy out there playing on the field, right?

"Well there usually is an opportunity to see them after the game and during half time"

"Oh right okay that sounds like a decent plan Tina"

"Perfect, I'm so happy! Okay well got to get to Spanish so I'll see you later"

"Okay, bye I'll talk to you in math Tina"

What seemed like 5 seconds later I had yet another tap on my shoulder.

"Tina I know your excited and I said it was a go.." but when I turned around instead of seeing Tina, Finn was standing in front of me I suddenly gulped "Oh your not Tina" Stupid Rachel he is obviously not Tina.

"Nope I'm definitely not Tina" Finn stated rather awkwardly

"Right.. So What's up?"

"Umm well since you're coming to my game on Friday I was wondering maybe is you needed a ride home or something, cause like if you did I could totally give you one you know if you wanted"

I had to giggle at his nervous rambling.

"Why thank you Finn that is very chivalrous of you, if you don't mind giving me a ride home I guess that would be fine."

"Yeah I mean like I said I'm totally cool with that. Well anyways here's my number you can text me and stuff with the details" Finn handed me a ripped piece of paper that had 7 digits on it. I couldn't help but to break out into a smile. Finn Hudson just gave me his number, Holy crap!

Finn POV

The smile she had on her face when I handed her my number sent butterflies coursing through my stomach. I'm actually impressed with myself for being able to work up the nerve to give her my number, the practicing in the mirror paid off. It's not like I was like hitting on her or anything I just gave her it so we can talk like step-siblings would do. After she broke out into her wide smile I gave her my famous half smile and walked away feeling pretty accomplished.

The day dragged on longer than I would have liked. I only saw Rachel like one other time, I tried to smile at her but she was walking with, I think her name was Tina? I'm pretty sure she's dating mike I'm definitely going to have to ask him some questions, anyways she was busy laughing with Tina to acknowledge the fact I was there .

It was 5:30 when I finally got home from football practice. My mom was in the living room surrounded by boxes.

"Mom I'm home" I yelled as I attempted to head to my room.

"Oh good Finn come here and help me with this"

"Coming, what exactly am I helping you with?"

"Your tall Finn, reach the top shelves of the bookcase and put everything in this box"

"Ugh fine"

My mom then began talking to me and rambling on about how she was so excited to move in with Burt and how this is a new beginning for us and blah ,blah, and blah.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and quickly picked it up to find I got a text message from an unfamiliar number.

Hey Finn it's Rachel, are you still willing to give me a ride after your game?

I couldn't help the wide grin that broke out on my face, before quickly typing back

Hey Rach, and of course!

I hesitated a bit wanting to add a winky face or something that would indicate that I truly wanted her to go, but I opted on the exclamation point as a less creepy and casual way of showing excitement.

"Finn why are you smiling like that who are you texting?" my mother's voice was almost in a happy tone.

Shit! Should I tell her I'm smiling like a giddy girl because of Rachel or should I make up a name?

"Umm its actually Rachel…she had never been to a football game before so I said If she really wanted to go would give her a ride home or whatever" I hope my mom couldn't detect the nervousness in my voice why did all of this seem so wrong but felt so right?

"Oh my goodness Finn!" Crap here it comes "I am so proud of you, I mean you are going to be such a good brother to those two. I know you never really liked being an only child so think of this as your second chance almost" wait what? A good brother, oh right this is good, no lecture about being a horny teenager and junk.

"Yeah exactly just doing brotherly things" well that was a lame thing to say luckily she didn't pick up on that.

My phone then buzzed again and I didn't hesitate to open it.

Thanks Finn, so where exactly do I meet you after the game?

Gosh this girl asks a lot of questions I mean the game isn't until Friday.

Well you can wait by the locker room; I'll also get a chance to see you during half time.

Rachel's POV

Am I asking too many questions I mean I'm just trying to keep the conversation going. I felt stupid for texting him in the first place but when he gave me his number I figured maybe he was implying that I text him tonight. Ugh god Rachel why do you read too much into things? Why are you so bad with boys? Finn and you are Friends just Friends Rachel get that through your thick self-absorbed skull.

The more I thought about it though the more I liked how it sounds "Friends". Yeah, I could be friends with Finn Hudson. This can be the first of many favors, him giving me a ride is just the start of a long friendship I see coming. He can be like my gay best friend, well minus the gay of course. My hot, tall, muscular football player of a friend. That sounds perfect.

Well you can wait by the locker room; I'll also get a chance to see you during half time.

Okay Finn, see you then :)

I felt pretty confident about our conversation. I and the amazing Finn Hudson are not only going to be friends but Step-siblings. How exciting!

The week dragged on I would try my hardest not to look for Finn in the halls but that was easier said than done. Wednesday was the first day I saw him lingering in the hallway I was walking with Mercedes as Finn and I shared a comfortable smile. It was strange cause after we walked past him I had the feeling someone was watching me, or looking at me. Either way this was Friday morning the morning where I would go to school sit through all of my boring classes all while taking very detailed notes, and of course go to Tina's after school to get all dolled up for the football game. To say I was excited was an understatement I can't believe I'm going to my first football game, I feel like I'm finally being normal for once

Finn's POV

Talk about a long exhausting week I have been working like three times as hard at football practices to up my game for Friday I don't know why I felt the need to impress Rachel but it was almost like an instinct for me in a way. Other than long practices my classes seemed even longer and even more uninteresting I found myself focused more on Rachel than any of my work. Wednesday was the day she finally looked my way as she passed down the hall. We shared a small smile when she walked by me though I couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous legs and plump ass she had on. I only stared for a little afraid someone would see me.

I was dreading the fact that I had to break the news to puck my best friend about my new living arrangement, he actually took it really well.

"Dude, are you serious you are going to be living with the Glee Club freaks?" my first instinct was to tell him Rachel was not a freak but I opted on keeping that comment quiet.

"It's not that bad man, I mean Burt's pretty rich and you are still welcome to come over like whenever you want trust me I know how you feel I wasn't too thrilled when I heard the news but I mean it's my senior year so I honestly won't care how it affects my reputation after the end of the school year you know?"

"I guess I mean Hey, I've known you and your mom since we were in like 1st grade so I'm happy for you and your mom man I'm gonna come over today and congratulate her or whatever you know earn some brownie points"

"Haha, good idea man" after that we fell back into the usual routine talking about football, girls, and parties.

Here I am getting into my car on the way to school on a perfect Friday morning. I don't think I have ever been this excited for a football game. I mean yeah I've always been pumped but to be honest football just comes easy to me but today I am actually nervous and a little worried. I already pushed the idea that the reason I am feeling this way is because of Rachel I mean that cant be the reason, can it? Either way I plan on doing amazing. The first thing I see when I pull into the school parking lot is Rachel getting out of her car three spots away from me. For some reason this causes me to rush out of my car and casually run my fingers through my hair. Act natural Hudson, damn it she is wearing another skirt. Shit here she comes.

"Rach!" smooth, very smooth

"Oh hey Finn"

"So are you excited for the game tonight, I mean I know its your first game and everything" I can't wait till we are comfortable enough to not talk about stupid things like this game.

"Yeah, actually I am. But hey I have a question, what do people usually wear to these kind of things?" I had to bite back my tongue from saying something stupid like NOTHING! YOU SHOULD JUST GO NAKED! But then 1) she would think I'm a pervert and 2) step-brothers do not act that way to their step-sister.

"Just casual like jeans and a t-shirt"

"okay I can pull off casual" I chuckled, out of all the times I have seen Rachel I have never once seen her dress casual.

"Hey, come on I'll walk you to your locker"

"Why thank you Mr. Hudson"

Rachel POV

Finn is walking me to my locker. Am I dreaming? God Rachel the kid is going to be living under the same roof as you. You NEED to not think of him like this, remember just friends. The thing I'm concerned about is the casual thing I mean what is casual? Do I own casual? This is the reason why it was a good idea to take Tina up on the getting ready together offer.

The next thing I knew Finn and I were at my locker. That walk seemed a lot shorter then I remember.

"Well I'll see you later Rach!" god that nick name does something to me, in a friendly brother way of course.

Kurt arrived to school with Mercedes so that way he could drive my car home. I left the school with Tina on my arm; I was hoping she would have something casual I could borrow considering casual to me is a skirt and a nice shirt.

"Rachel, I was thinking we could put you in something different tonight, how about a makeover?" can Tina read minds?

"Yes! That sounds perfect! I need to wear something casual but also attractive"

"I have just the things for you to wear. Hey Rachel?"

"Yes Tina?"

"Lately you seem different. Less uptight, I really like it. I mean first the football game now allowing me to change your appearance, what's gotten into you?"

"To be honest I didn't know how to answer that I just felt like now was the time to try something new you know considering its senior year and all"

"Okay"

When we arrived at Tina's we snacked a little and then headed up to her room. Tina said we needed plenty of time to get ready so when we got comfortable in her room she quickly turned on the radio that was playing at a decent volume.

"First things first who are you trying to impress?" impress? What? Okay now I definitely think Tina can read minds.

"What do you mean? I'm not trying to impress anyone"

"If you say so.. Well as you know I am trying to impress mike, I need to look hot because after the game we are going out to breadsticks. Which reminds me am I taking you home?"

"Umm no actually Finn is giving me a ride home" crap Tina looks like she is about to explode, which I'm not sure is good or bad"

"FINN HUDSON!"

"Yes, as you know his mother and my dad have been dating and recently got engaged me and Finn are just simply trying to get to know each other better" please be buying it. I mean that is what I and Finn are trying to do right?

"Sure… okay well let's not waste time then"

Before I blinked Tina was throwing clothes at me left and right . First she threw a pair of ripped jeans then a green v neck.

"okay you're going to wear that with these flip flops , first put the jeans on so I can do your hair and makeup, the last thing you put on is the shirt"

"Yes mam" I said with a laugh. It was funny that Tina was being so bossy.

Tina through on the shorts she was going to wear and then got all her makeup out to start with my makeover

The final product was incredible to say the least. I had on the flip flops, ripped jeans, and the green v neck that hugged the curves of my breasts quite nicely. My hair was done in soft curls and my makeup was heavier than I am used too I had on smoky eyes topped with eye liner and mascara.

"Wow, you look sexy Rachel!"

"Really, you think so it's not too much?"

"pssh yeah right that Finn Hudson is going to be putty in your hands once he sees you in that"

"Really?... I mean Tina come on Tina, me and Finn aren't like that, We CAN'T be like that. We are just friends"

"Yeah, okay I understand. Now I am going to finish getting myself ready and then we are going to head out okay?" The tone of Tina's voice when she said "Yeah, okay" made me think she really didn't understand but I honestly didn't feel like explaining to her the whole situation that is going on between me and Finn.

"Sounds good" I weakly replied before I took one last look in the mirror, Tina was right I did look good.

Finn's POV

Alright Finn you can do this. I'm walking towards the field, football players have to get there an hour early before the game to run through plays and drills. For some reason I'm even more nervous than earlier today but I keep telling myself "Finn you got this" it seems to tone down my nerves for like 2 seconds until they start back up again.

Alright 20 minutes till game time and I am searching the crowd trying to spot Rachel. My worst fear would be that she ditched and decided not to come. I trotted towards the bench to get my Gatorade bottle. That's when I saw her, her and Tina were walking up to the bleachers. Holy shit I felt my football pants get tighter just at the look of her. Who would have known that Rachel Berry could rock casual, hell that girl owns casual. I tried as best as I could to focus on what the coach was saying, but my mind kept focusing on half time that is when I can see Rachel. The next thing I knew we were all huddled up and yelling go titans to the top of our lungs. Stay focused Hudson you got this!

Rachel's POV

I feel even more confident than usual. As Tina and I approach the bleachers I can feel people staring although I'm not sure if it's at me or Tina's really short shorts either way I walk up and sit down with my head held high.

The moment the game starts I spot number 5 Finn Hudson I instantly have to rub my legs together. I think I just found out that football uniforms turn me on like a lot! God the way those football pants grip his butt is unbelievable. I felt my mouth grow dry at the thought of halftime where I will get a much better look at his uniform. All thoughts of him being my almost step-brother leaving my mind completely.

Finn's POV

"Beeeeeeppppp" I don't think I have ever been happier to hear the sound of that half time buzzer I quickly exited the field so far we were winning 21-0. The game was going really well and I couldn't help but feel proud that I was a big contributor to the score.

I spotted Rachel by the concession stand, and made my way over.

"I'll have two Gatorade's" I said to the lady at the concession stand while giving a half smile to Rachel.

"Finn! You are doing so well, who knew you were as talented as everyone says you are" I prayed she didn't notice the light blush that covered my cheeks.

"Thanks Rach, So how do you like your first football game?"

"Oh its going rather nicely, who knew this is what I've been missing the past three and a half years" I couldn't help myself I had to check her out right then and there, it was killing me not too. I can tell she noticed by the blush that spread to her cheeks as well. The way the jeans hugged every curve and how her shirt made her boobs look awesome.

"Yeah there pretty fun, come on lets walk towards the bleachers" with a simple nod of her head we were walking side by side back to the bleachers I tried to do a sideways glance to peek down her shirt hoping she wouldn't notice.

"So how long do these half times usually last?"

"I only have like 5 more minutes before I have to return to the field"

"Wow they don't give you much time do they?"

"No I wish, but umm hey did you know Tina is dating Mike?" shit Finn of course she does they are best friends. She then giggled at the question.

"Yes, I am aware they are dating why?"

"I don't know I was thinking sometime us four can like hang out or something" great, now she thinks I'm like hitting on her again or something and like thinks I'm a total creep.

"That sounds like fun, and hey it will be easy to hang out now, you can just invite Mike over and ill invite Tina" yes! She agreed. Maybe I'm not a creep.

"Cool well I have to go back now but meet me by the locker room after the game okay?"

"Okay Finn, Good luck!" in that moment all I wanted to do was close the distance betw…. Wait okay not cool Hudson what are you thinking dude, You are moving across the hall from her not cool to be thinking about her like this, not cool.

Rachel POV

The moment I got to the bleachers I quickly told Tina the plan Finn and I composed of the four of us hanging out at our house. She seemed a little too excited at the idea, great I am encouraging her and Mike's teenage love making to be hosted at my house. Still it was a reason for me and Finn to hang out.

It was close to the end of 4th quarter with the score 21-21. How they caught up that fast is beyond me but either way Finn was still looking just as hot as before. I really like how the football games are so intense everyone cheers as if they were at a professional game. In a way Finn is kind of like me on stage except the field is his stage he defiantly is the star and hogs the spotlight. There was 60 seconds left in the game and we had the ball. The guy crouched down in front of Finn all while quickly throwing him the ball as Finn took a few steps back he then chucked the ball half way across the field until it landed into the arms of Noah Puckerman who ran at lightning speed towards the touch down zone. Everything happened so fast but I quickly stood up and started jumping up and down clapping my hands like a mad women that's when Finn looked over to the bleacher and gave me a smile that made me melt trying to act normal I threw a thumbs up and then started exiting with Tina towards the Locker rooms.

It took about 15 minutes until Tina and I saw Mike and Finn finally head out of the locker room. When Tina saw Mike she sprung in his arms and they started attacking each other like wild animals.

"Wow you two settle down" Finn said with a chuckle

"Mr. Hudson how does it feel to be William McKinley's famous all time quarter back" I then pretended to hold a microphone up to his mouth he laughed at the gesture.

"Well as you know I am amazing and I have to thank my new good luck charm who was in the stands today, I think her name was Rachel?" I giggled innocently am I really his good luck charm?

"Oh really, well I am very flattered that you consider me your good luck charm but I can assure you I had nothing to do with your victory win Mr. Hudson"

"You being here was doing something, Rach" wait what? God why does he have to use that nick name it makes me want to melt into his arms. Wait a second are we flirting?

"Well In that case, I think I should be coming to a lot more of these football games"

"Well now you have too, without my good luck charm I'll do terrible" he then formed a pout that seriously was the most adorable thing ever.

"Okay, Finn I will but it's getting a little cold out, can we head out of here?"

"Of course, I'll lead the way" luckily he parked close to the front so it wasn't far of a walk. We got to his truck and he opened up the passenger door for me.

"Oh what a gentlemen" I said with another giggle. The moment I got in the car I took a deep breathe taking in the scent that I now call Finn.

"So what's the address?"

"Right, its 1245 camble drive" I contemplated on asking him the question I was dying to know the answer too

"Hey Finn whatever happened to you and Quinn?" There it was out in the open no taking it back now.

"Well, it's a really long story I mean there are many factors that contributed to it 1) being she was like insanely bossy and bitchy 2) I started to realize she likes the thought of me over the actual me and 3) she was cheating on me with same Evans" I had to gasp

"Oh my god Finn anyone who is that cruel and evil has absolutely no right to be with such a sweet guy like you"

"Thanks, Rach you really think I'm that sweet?" umm more like sweet with a side of insanely hot.

"Yes, you are the definition of perfection Finn Hudson and any girl would be lucky to have you" I don't know what compelled me to say these words I mean I barely knew him that well but I could already tell he was truly a genuine amazing guy.

"Wow Rach that means a lot… Umm looks like we're here"

"Damn it..." oh no Rachel you were supposed to say that in your head! Great Job! "I mean I guess we will have to finish this conversation when you come over tomorrow to move your stuff in"

"Can't wait" he said this with a wink; I then climbed out and shut the door with a small wave. I then headed inside with only one question on my mind. What are you doing Rachel?

*Review:)*


End file.
